The One Night That Changed My Life
by As-I-Lay-Dying
Summary: A young girls mother disappears after a violent scream. She is left to wonder where she is and who did it. What she discovers is beyond belief


The Tragedy 

Chapter One- The Dreadful Night

One night as I sat by the window awaiting the arrival of my mother I heard a shriek of surprise come from downstairs. Not the kind of excited surprise like when your father comes home early from a month away at war, the kind of surprise that could be terrifying. The loud unsettled voice bounced back and forth all of the walls, I ran to my door and fiddled with the locks. But they wouldn't open. There was nothing I could do to save my mother from the tragedy that awaited her. Many people do not know what it's like to hold yourself responsible for someone's injury, but let me tell you, it is one of the worst feelings that I have ever had. Even though I wasn't quite sure that she was going to be hurt, I could feel the pressure of this situation. I could do nothing, so I took my half finished quilt and scurried under my bed.

Chapter Two- Remembering

The next thing I knew it was morning. I could tell by the brief tint of sunlight underneath my bed. I had felt like last night was a dream, a nightmare even. I remembered the hammer sitting on my window sill from the month previous. It had been a dreadfully cold winter, and tons of cold air was coming in my window, so Mama tried hammering it down. I remembered the joyous smile on her face knowing that it would help my problem but only cause more problems in the future. Her warm smile on that chilling day made me give a brief smile before awakening to the horrific last night. The terrible shriek kept replaying in my mind. What had happened down there? She didn't visit before bed like she was supposed to each night. I crawled out from under my bed and ran over to the hammer. I gripped it firmly and pushed it down against my door knob with all my might. It did nothing but make noise. I tried it yet another time but with more force and swing. I focused it nearest to the door, and swung. The door knob crashed with a terribly loud break like glass. I slowly crept down the steps with the hammer still in my hand. I didn't know what to expect and what not to. I explored my house as if were a crime scene. I hesitated to touch anything. I walked into my mothers room. Empty. I had no idea where she could be. If she was not hurt and I called the police then she would tell me that I was acting foolish and child-like. I tip-toed into the kitchen where the phone was sitting untouched. I gripped it firmly and softly dialed 9-1-1. A woman answered "911- is this an emergency?" I hesitated answered in a soft voice "Yes". She asked me where I lived and who was home and what had happened. I told her EVERYTHING, as if I was talking to my best friend about marriage. I wanted every detail to be just right so she didn't think I was being too cautious. She told me someone would be there in 5-10 minutes. There I stood. Silently, saying nothing, thinking nothing, doing nothing. Almost as if I were dead, until the doorbell rang. I ran over and opened the door, there stood a man in a blue uniform with lots of badges and a notepad in his hand. Suddenly everything went black.

Chapter Three- White and Dreary

I awoke in a room, cold and frightened I had no idea where I was. I felt a cold summer breeze fly in through the window. The door briefly opened and a young woman's head popped out. She closed the door. I could hear the whispers briefly, they were talking about someone. They were talking about me. I waited patiently for someone to fill me in on what had happened the previous night. I glanced at the noisy ticking clock. It had been more than an hour. I waited silently, for there was nothing to observe in this room. The room was SO white it was giving me a headache. I shut my eyes. Waiting, wondering, thinking. The next thing that I knew, an middle-aged man was kneeling beside my bed. His face wasn't implying that everything was okay. He spoke in a smooth but concerned voice, "I heard about what had happened last night..."he paused, I could tell he didn't know how to phrase things." Your mother is missing.", he couldn't even look at me. "Do you have any idea where she could be or who she could be with..." he scratched behind his ear. I answered with a soft crackly voice " mmhm.. I heard a scream from my mother last night, but nothing after words." tears started to layer in my eyes. I knew something bad happened, I just didn't know what. The police man explained that they had examined the house from bottom to top. They had discovered dry blood, drag marks, and force of entry. My heart started to slow down, my heart slowed down as if I knew he was lying, but then it started pacing, I could hardly breath. I gasped for air several times. The policeman ran to the door for help and the woman that had popped her head in previously gave me an air mask. It was bigger than the ones you see on TV. A lot bigger! I tried to stay calm about this horrid situation, but a urge came over me to cry and let all of my emotions out. I had to resist this urge or I would not be helpful to the police's investigation. I knew, I knew what had happened, I knew she had been killed, but I kept thinking to myself-"Maybe.. maybe she screamed just to scare me and left just to go to the store or to get a job far away". But I knew, even though I didn't want to admit it, all hope of her survival was lost. So instead of finding her, I wanted justice. Justice for her, the man or woman who killed her should be put away in jail. But how?

Chapter Four - Remembering My Mother

My mother- Alex Peterson had always been a faithful wife and a caring mother. She always respected how my father pushed her around and sometimes abused her. She always thought that men were suppose to do that because her own father punched her mother and kicked her when he got mad. After about a three years after getting married to Brian Peterson she got pregnant with their miracle baby. The baby's name was Emily Peterson. She had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Even as an infant her parents knew that she was beautiful. Suddenly things went wrong, he father had lost his job. The job was a spectacular job that he had enjoyed. But when he was fired he started drinking, he came home late every night drunk and tired. Eventually Alex got tired of him not being home and started some conflict about it. He smacked her. She left him alone, but she knew how this would turn out. She knew that he was going to hurt her more and more. Yet, she did nothing because she thought it was fine since her mother had allowed this abuse from her father. It got to a point where anytime she came near him and said a word he would punch her of kick her or bruise her with his words. One night her father disappeared, leaving the money, house and everything to Alex and Emily. Emily had no memory of her father because he had left when she was only three years old. Recently Alex had gotten a letter from her reading:

Dear Alex,  
I am sorry for having wronged you in the past. I haven't had the courage to tell you this but I left simply because I couldn't stand you treating me so well while I was cheating on you behind your back. I wanted you to hate me so it wouldn't be a BIG surprise. I have gotten off of alcohol and fixed myself up. I hope that you can forgive me for the past. But there is still no future.  
Sincerely,  
Brian Peterson The letter included 1,500 dollars! But I only knew this because I had sneaked into my mothers mail room while she was out one day. I knew something had been wrong so I thought it might have been in a letter. Now, I knew if my father which I had never met was sorry for what he did. He had no reason to kill her, none! My father was a kind gentlemen I suppose. He seemed quite nice and pleasant. I think someday I will meet him. Someday….

Chapter Five- Fred Donnelly

In the hospital I thought and thought of who my mother had mentioned, if anyone at all. The only person's name that struck my mind was he boyfriend Fred Donnelly. Of course she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend! I had to figure it out by mail again, but still, it pays off doesn't it? Did my father know about her boyfriend. That day I had been allowed to go to my aunts house, which was one street away from my house. I told my aunt I would go and get some egg's down at the barn. I walked for what seemed like a half hour, when I arrived at this disgusting house. It had dirt and unidentified fungus growing on it. I walked up to it quietly. I knocked heavily, and the door opened. There stood a tall man, good looking, strong but relaxed not like a -I'm ready to fight mood- . "How may I help you?" he asked. I replied "I know that you were dating my mother..". His face blushed, "Yes, well,… what about it?". "I hate to rain on your parade but I have some terribly bad news. His smile adjusted to a more serious and professional face. He adjusted his tie and asked quietly " What happened.. Was she in an accident, did she hurt her leg, arm, foot?" . I answered very softly avoiding his face. "She has disappeared, last night I heard a scream and the police said that they found dry blood and drag marks, they think she's been murdered". He turned away, he covered his face and sniffling said "If you want to talk more, come back later.". That's that. He surely wasn't the murderer. He had been more surprised at the news then me. If not him then who? Why was it so difficult?  
I knew it wasn't Fred or Brian! So who..?

Chapter Six-Thoughts

I lay awake, covered by warm blankets absorbing the cold. Everything has happened so fast. Not only did I lose a mother, I lost a best friend. I was not prepared, but then I think, how could I have been? A lonely orphan. That's all I am. An orphan, no parents or anyone who cares for them. Where am I to go, my aunt will not agree for me to live with her. She simply does not like me.

Chapter Seven- The Ending of the Beginning

I woke up extra early, just to remember anything or anyone who could have led to this terrible accident. For I have lost much hope. On the scale from one to ten from her being alive I think it's a one. Who could have done this? Is she still alive? Where is she, alive or dead? Did she suffer?


End file.
